The invention of this application is generally concerned with containers for horticultural materials, generally of the type disclosed in said parent application Ser. No. 216,192, and also disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,198 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 128,821 filed Mar. 10, 1980, now abandoned. In such containers the construction is of stiff, flexible sheet material, such as plastic, and in larger sizes may require reinforcement or stiffening to prevent or limit flexure or bellying of the container walls. Also, there exists the need for substantial drainage openings to prevent root soaking, which makes frequent watering necessary. Toward overcoming this problem, the instant invention provides a dished top or cover for receiving a limited quantity of water and slowly dispensing the water to the container. Applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents concerning plant containers with covers:
______________________________________ PATENTEE U.S. PAT. NO. ______________________________________ Lane 757,045 Flannigan 3,475,858 Van Zijverden 3,631,627 Emery 3,755,965 Caldwell 3,896,586 Insalaco 3,961,443 ______________________________________